Question: Solve for $k$ : $29 = 24 + k$
Subtract $24$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{29 {- 24}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{k} \\ 29 &=& 24 + k \\ \\ {-24} && {-24} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ 29 {- 24} &=& k \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ k = 5$